Licantropo: La leyenda de la media luna
by candilu
Summary: Yaoi Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Licántropo**

**Capitulo I**

Las montañas nevadas lucían desoladas, el viento helado llevaba consigo agua nieve que hacía que la piel de su rostro se sintiese aún mas áspera causándole dolor en las mejillas y los labios, un poco torpemente se paso la lengua por los labios haciendo que de manera casi inmediata se le reventaran y comenzara a sangrar.

-Ouch- se quejó pasándose el antebrazo por la parte dañada mientras escuchaba como extrañas pisadas se acercaban a la colina nevada que estaba aun mas obscurecida y por ende se hacia mas peligrosa.

El chico se sentó sobre una piedra solitaria mientras clavaba la mirada en la grama que lucía quemada por el frío de la nieve, después de un rato miró con detenimiento las bastas tierras que extendían ante sus ojos. Se podía notar no obstante la desaparición de la luz y de la nieve que cubría lo que antes fueran verdes prados la enorme belleza de aquella propiedad que salvo algunas cuantas luces encendidas en algunas ventanas permanecía en la penumbra.

_Renjiiiiiii_

El muchacho se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz llamándolo. Era su padre. Sabía que si lo encontraba nuevamente en aquel lugar montaría en cólera, y no era para menos ese sitio era conocido por ser el punto de reunión de la manada de lobos salvajes que atemorizaban a los pueblerinos sobre todo a aquellos que poseían ganado, pues cada luna llena era casi seguro que mas de uno perdiera parte de su patrimonio a causa de esos animales, por ello se habían organizado en cuadrillas de cazadores para exterminarlos. Recordó como los persiguieron hasta acorralarlos en aquellas tierras -que ahora lo tenían fascinado por el hermetismo en que las tenia sumergidas su amo- pero habían sido detenidos por el enigmático propietario que a punta de balazos los había hecho replegarse y dar vuelta atrás sin haber solucionado su problema y desde entonces se había ganádo el repudio y odio de los habitantes del pueblo de la Media Luna.

Y entonces…….

Lobos. Renji sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda. Sentía una presencia casi sobrenatural acercándose a él con pisadas enloquecedoramente lentas, como si supiera que tenia asegurada a su presa, podía sentir la mirada penetrante clavada sobre su ser. Comenzó a respirar agitadamente, si se trataba de aquellas criaturas estaba perdido, y por su maldita estupidez arrastraría a su padre consigo en su dolorosa muerte.

-Dios!!! –gimió mientras sentía como un aliento mortecino se acercaba a su nuca

El chico apretó los ojos esperando el fatal desenlace, preparándose mentalmente para sentir aquellas garras desgarrando su piel, aquellos dientes destrozándole los miembros, entonces se desvaneció.

_Renjiiiiiiiii_

Abrió los ojos despacio. Estaba muerto?¿Ya todo había acabado y ahora estaba en el purgatorio?. Después de todo no había estado tan mal –pensó- no le había dolido nada, no había sido tan traumático como había pensado. Se frotó la cabeza, pues debido al golpe la tenia dolorida. Confundido contempló a su alrededor. Estaba en el mismo sitio, eso significaba….

-Renji –gritó la furiosa voz de su padre- ¿Qué rayos crees que haces en este lugar? ¿No te he había advertido de lo peligroso que es esta maldita colina? –dijo sacudiéndolo por el brazo

-Lo siento padre –acertó a decir sorprendiéndose de que su voz parecía no ser suya. Algo andaba mal. Muy mal.

-Porque estas sangrando? –preguntó preocupado por que aquello pudiese atraer a las bestias- vamos, me contaras en casa

Kisuke caminaba presuroso, pues casi no había luz en el camino y por lo empinado del trayecto seria fácil caer y lastimarse gravemente, además el tonto de su hijo parecía como si estuviera en transe. El hombre se lamentó de haber perdido la lámpara que usualmente llevaba consigo, pero no había tiempo que perder, sabia que de ser atacados no habría ayuda por parte de los señores de aquellas tierras por lo que dependían de su habilidad y su pericia para llegar cuanto antes a casa.

**OoooooooooooooO**

Había estado mirándolo desde la ventana de su habitación. Era el mismo muchacho que desde hacía un par de años solía ir a la colina a observar sin ningún tipo de pudor y con franca curiosidad su hogar. Era un chico extraño, aquella apariencia y aquel cabello rojo lo hacían sobresalir de por si entre la multitud y sin embargo siempre iba y se sentaba en el lugar mas despejado, a la vista de todo aquel que tuviera ojos, casi como si quisiera que posara su mirada sobre su persona. No podía negar que aquella silueta atraía su mirada como un imán, le era simplemente imposible despegar sus ojos de aquella imagen, de aquel rostro lleno de luz e inocencia rodeado de toda aquella obscuridad.

Caminó hasta su escritorio y tomó el tomo del libro que había intentado leer mientras el pelirrojo permanecía atento a la vista y simplemente se había rendido pues saber que aquel hombre estaba cerca le robaba la concentración. Suspiró. Tomó las cerillas del bolsillo de su abrigo y encendió la lámpara. Había obscurecido súbitamente. La obscuridad. Casi no recordaba cuando había comenzado ese extraño fenómeno. Parecía casi una maldición. Si bien era cierto que ese lugar no había sido nunca un sitio demasiado soleado, de un tiempo a esa fecha parecía salido de una historia gótica. La mayoría del tiempo parecía sumergido en una terrible obscuridad. Y no sabia porque.

Se levantó agitado. Nuevamente aquel chico lo tenía preocupado.

_Renji_

Pensó, mientras recordaba el sonido de su nombre. Lo había escuchado de labios de su padre mientras se acercaba había donde el chico permanecía desvanecido. Solamente esperaba que estuviera bien. Se pasó la mano por los labios que aún tenían el sabor de la sangre de Renji, lujuriosamente se lamió el labio superior. El regresaría, tal vez pronto o no, eso no lo sabia, pero cuando volviera a aquel lugar en aquella colina lo estaría esperando.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

El carruaje avanzaba a toda marcha por la vereda, debían atravesar la parte mas densa de aquel bosque maldito antes de que la poca visibilidad que tenían desapareciera por completo. Cuatro de los cinco pasajeros comenzaron a decir sus plegarias cuando estaban adentrándose en el bosque, el frio que les caló los huesos hizo mella en los ánimos de quienes nerviosamente clamaban a los dioses por protección; el quinto pasajero sin embargo iba placidamente dormido abrazando una vieja maleta de cuero ignorando el revuelo que a su alrededor y no solamente dentro de aquel reducido espacio dentro del carruaje se estaba suscitando.

-Dios mío! – gimió uno de los chóferes

-¿Acaso son lobos? ¿van a atacarnos?

-No, no, aún hay suficiente luz y no les daremos tiempo de que nos consideren su cena

-Te dije que debíamos partir mas temprano, ¡dios!

-Tranquilo, todo estará bien

**………………………**

El jardín lucia lleno de vida, el color de las rosas rojas era profundo y hermoso contrastando con lo lugubre del paisaje a su alrededor. Acarició con suavidad a lobo su vieja mascota que yacía echada a sus pies mientras el comodamente en un sillon aspiraba la llegada inequívoca del agua, pero había algo mas, los lobos parecían inquietos, podía sentirlo e incluso escucharlos aun cuando estaban demasiado lejos. Siempre tuvo esa conexión con esos animales pero nunca era tan fuerte hasta que él apareció. Renji Steel. Respiró profundo. Ahora sabia porque amaba esas rosas rojas que hacía que sus empleados cuidaran tan afanosamente. Eran del mismo color de su cabello que envolvían como llamas su delicado rostro.

Se levantó subitamente y llamó a lobo para que lo siguiera dentro de la casa, sabia que comenzaria a llover en cualquier momento, el viento comenzaba a soplar con mas fuerza despeinando su brillante cabello negro que inútilmente trató de aplacar con su larga mano, apenas tenía tiempo de dar un pequeño paseo con su perro antes de que llegara su indeseada parentela.

-Hermano ¿te encuentras bien? –pregunto una vocecilla gentil desde el umbral de la puerta- ¿saldrás a dar un pequeño paseo por el bosque?

Rukia tocaba el violín en el salón cuando escuchó los pasos de Byakuya que rapidamente subia los escalones hacia su habitación, conocía a su hermano y sabia que no estaba complacido por la visita que llegaria, y haciendo gala de su destreza de deslizarse como un fantasma lo había seguido hasta posarse la puerta de su habitación para hablar con él.

-Siempre lo hago – contesto sin voltear a ver a la chica que permanecía en la penumbra sin moverse- ¿porque lo preguntas?

-Por nada en especial. Solamente quería saber si ya que saldrás regresaras temprano.

-Porque?

-Queria asegurarme de que estuvieras aquí para recibir a nuestra familia

Dio un largo suspiro. Familia. Para él unicamente su hermana era su familia, para los demás era una palabra rara que solamente solian usar para su conveniencia, como en ese momento que necesitaban su ayuda financiera ahora que estaban en bancarrota. Terminó de ponerse las botas, tomó su abrigo y camino hasta quedar al lado de la chica que permanecia como clavada en el piso sin moverse ni un centimetro.

-Ellos no son familia –dijo besandole la frente

-Entonces que son?

-Parientes por conveniencia

-Mmm

-No te preocupes llegaré a tiempo

**…………………..**

El carruaje continuaba avanzando a toda prisa mientras gruesas gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer, los choferes desesperados trataban de controlar a los caballos -que con la lluvia y los aullidos de los lobos que parecían cercarlos- estaban muy nerviosos, además debian ser cuidadosos pues el abismo solía tragarse todo lo que entraba en él al caer la noche.

-Renji despierta – lo llamó la voz de la joven sentada a su lado- Renji!!

-Mmm

-Despierta idiota

-Ouch! Estupido Ichigo! –gruño molesto mientras se sobaba el brazo- acaso ya llegamos? –pregunto recorriendo la cortinilla

-No aún –chilló Orihime asustada mientras sujetaba el brazo de Sado que reprimió un gemido por la fuerza con que la muchacha lo apretaba

-Porque no nos dijiste que tendríamos que atravesar el septimo infierno para llegar a tu pueblo? – preguntó Ishida que limpiaba sus anteojos – de haberlo hecho habriamos buscado una ruta alterna

-No la hay – contestó concentrandose el paisaje oscuro

-Maldición soy muy joven para morir – gruño Sado abrazando a la chica que temblaba como una hoja

-Que bien! –gruño Ichigo- Ahora Sado esta histerico. Gracias Renji

Los demás tenían razón, pero lo había olvidado. Después de su ultima escapada y su encuentro con los lobos sus padres lo habían enviado a la villa donde vivian sus abuelos, allá había aprendido el oficio de la herreria y se había convertido en uno de los mejores de aquel lugar, desde entonces habían pasado dos años y ahora volvia finalmente a su hogar, pero no lo hacía solo, venían con él sus primos y amigos, esperaba ver la cara de sus padres cuando lo vieran llegar ahora que era un hombre.

**…………………**

-Te digo mujer que no se cuando vendrá a casa

-Kisuke…. –le advirtió

-Te lo juro Yoruichi que no lo se

-Esta bien, pero ya quiero verlo. Hace tantos años que se fue que estoy impaciente

-Años? Solo fueron dos

-Para una madre eso es demasiado tiempo

-Si, bueno pero estará aquí pronto no te preocupes

-Has visto a Soi Fong?

-No ¿Por qué?

-Porque no esta en su habitación

-Salió otra vez con ese tipo? ¿Acaso no sabe que debe regresar antes de que oscurezca?

-Lo sabe pero no le importa, deberiamos hablar con ella, además de que no es correcto de que una señorita ande sola a esta hora de la noche es muy peligroso

-Es increible como esta muchacha ha cambiado desde que se junta con ese muchacho….¿como se llama?

-Kenpachi Hunter

-Ese Kenpachi, es un tipo de lo peor, aunque sea un buen cazador deberia medirse en sus matanzas, es grotesco verlo vanagloriarse por haber matado cien lobos, incluso esos animales tienen derecho a vivir

-Ya vamos de nuevo! –dijo desesperanzado alzando los brazos - ¿sabes lo peligrosas que son esas bestias? Casi asesinan a Renji

-Entiendo el punto, pero una cosa es defenderse y otra exterminarlos por diversión solo para demostrar que eres el mejor

-Ya vine

-Con quien estabas? –preguntó Kisuke acercándose a su hija que desafiante dio un portazo al cerrar la puerta

-Con Ken

-Ken?

-Asi le digo de cariño – contestó molesta por el interrogatorio- porque?¿ tienes algun problema padre?

-Soi Fong sabes que debes llegar temprano, es peligroso….

-Gracias a Ken no lo será mas –sonrió

-A que te refieres?

-Pronto lo sabran

**……………………….**

Lobo ladraba con insistencia invitando a su amo a seguirlo, Byakuya -que pensaba ya regresar a casa -cabalgó hacía el lugar que le indicaba el animal. Era el camino hacía el Abismo, bajo del caballo y se dirigio entre la espesura, seguramente habría algún animal asustado allá adentro, aguzando la mirada y el oido a la misma vez se acercó hasta donde provenia el sonido lastimero, podía escuchar a los lobos aullando aún mas cerca como susurrandole su presencia, advirtiendole quien estaba dentro de aquel carruaje volteado, apresuro el paso y sin dificultad arrancó la portezuela. Aún en la oscuridad distinguió ese cabello rojo que no vuelto a ver en tanto tiempo, parecía un poco mas maduro pero no había duda: era él.

Rapidamente lo sujeto y lo sacó para depositarlo suavemente sobre la tierra húmeda. Ágilmente lo reviso para asegurarse de que estaba bien, volviéndose sobre sus pasos regreso al carruaje donde habían todavía tres personas mas y con gran destreza y habilidad repitió el procedimiento, acto seguido haciendo gala de su fuerza sobrenatural puso en pie el vehículo que sin los caballos no servíria para nada.

-Lobo corre – ordeno al animal que con su pañuelo atado al cuello corrió en dirección a la mansión- rápido lobo

**……………………….**

Ya era tarde, Rukia lucia un largo vestido negro que acentuaba aun mas su piel cetrina y su delgadez, el carmín de sus labios parecía una mancha de sangre derramada en la nieve, con gran gracia terminaba de revisar las flores que habían sido colocadas estratégicamente para darle un aspecto mas jovial al lugar. Satisfecha al fin se dirigió hacía el ventanal, Byakuya demoraba demasiado y ya estaba todo completamente a oscuras.

-Señorita –la llamó la doncella- Lobo llegó y traía esto con él

La chica tomó el pañuelo en su pequeña mano y corrió hacía el animal que se sacudia el esceso de agua

-Y tu amo? –preguntó preocupada al perro que solamente se dio la media vuelta ladrando e indicandole el camino – llama a los hombres y que preparen el carruaje

-Como ordene señorita ¿pero usted irá tambien? –pregunto preocupada la mujer- es muy peligroso

-Haz lo que te ordene. Ahora

-Si señorita

La mujer se alejo a cumplir con lo ordenado no sin dejar de pensar cuan parecidos eran los hermanos Wolf cuando se enfadaban.

**……………………..**

En el interior de aquel vehiculo Byakuya observaba en la penumbra el rostro de Renji con atención mientras esperaba que la ayuda llegara hasta ellos. Tenía buenos rasgos, su cuerpo era delgado y tambien era alto, aunque no tanto como él, sus manos tenían algunos callos suponia que debido al trabajo duro. Estiró una mano y la paso por sus labios, esta vez eran suaves y tersos no como la vez anterior que estaban heridos y sangrantes.

Volcó su atención a sus acompañantes que yacían inconscientes al igual que Renji. Eran cuatro: tres hombres y una mujer. Se preguntaba que habria pasado con el chofer y los caballos.

_Guau guau_

-Byakuyaaaaaaaaaaaaa –grito Rukia sin salir del vehículo mientras los hombres seguían con algunas lamparas al perro que se introducia al Abismo

-Aquí estoy – dijo al pie del carro mienras los hombres se acercaban a él

-Señor ¿esta herido?

-No, ayudenme a atar los caballos para mover esto, adentro hay algunas personas heridas

-Adonde las llevaremos señor ¿al pueblo? –preguntó Ikkaku un tanto incrédulo- señor usted sabe que esa gente nos odia.

-No, los llevaremos a casa

-Perdón – pregunto un sorprendido Yumichika- creí escuchar que dijo….

-Escuchaste bien – dijo cortante- Apresurense que los truenos asustaran a los caballos

**………………….**

-Porque viniste?- preguntó a su hermana mientras los dos vehículos iban en marcha- no me gusta que salgas a esta hora, es peligroso

-Vine porque estaba preocupada

-Pues no debiste

-No lo haré de nuevo. Quienes son estas personas?

-No lo sé

-Y entonces porque los llevas a casa?

-Podrian estar heridos –dijo sin darle importancia

-Ah! – le extrañaba la actitud de su hermano que en su vida había llevado a un extraño a casa, mucho menos a cinco

-Llegaron los invitados? –preguntó cambiando el tema mientras veía a como Lobo se relamia las patas

-No cuando salimos, quizás cuando lleguemos estén ahí

-Si –contesto mientras en lo profundo de su ser pensaba "ojala que no"

**……………………**

Las luces de la casa estaban encendidas y las mucamas esperándolos en la puerta.

-Rapido ayuden a Ikkaku y Yumichika a llevar a estas personas a las habitaciones de huéspedes, Matsumoto –dijo llamando a la ama de llaves- llama a Goodwill

-Si señor Wolf.. pero Komamura es muy tímido con los extraños – dijo preocupada pero al notar la mirada fria de su amo de inmediato fue en su búsqueda- en seguida señor

-Subanlos a las habitaciones de huéspedes

-Byakuya –lo llamó Rukia- ¿Dónde se quedaran….?

-No creo que vengan, odian ensuciarse los zapatos con el fango –dijo refiriéndose a sus primos

-Tal vez tengas razón, además es tarde ¿tienes hambre?

-No, quiero un trago

-Iré a ordenar que sirvan la cena –dijo ignorandolo- sube a cambiarte para que no te resfries te llamaré cuando todo este listo

Era raro que hubiera tanto movimientos y caos en la mansión, la que permanecia casi siempre en un silencio ininterrumpido a excepción del violin de Rukia que cada tarde a la misma hora llenaba de nostalgia el ambiente.

-Señor esta seguro? –preguntó Ikkaku inseguro cuando el amo se acercó a él

-Esta bien Ikkaku, ya era hora de que alguien volviera a ocupar ese espacio

-No cree que los empleados murmuraran?

-Acaso soy objeto de chismorreos entre el personal?

-No señor claro que no- dijo de inmediato tratando de arreglar su metida de pata- nosotros respetamos al amo

-Claro –agregó levantando la ceja- puedes retirarte Ikkaku ve a la cocina come algo y vete a dormir que mañana hay mucho que hacer

-Buenas noches señor

Entro a su habitación y se quitó las prendas ensopadas, se puso ropa seca y salió al pasillo. Abrió la puerta con delicadeza y se asomó a la habitación. De inmediato tuvo una extraña sensación, parecía como si nunca hubiese estado sellada, las rosas frescas y rozagantes llenaban con su olor la habitación, entro lentamente y se acercó a la cama. El cabello sedoso reposaba sobre la blanca almohada. Suspiró. Esa presencia era capaz de llenar el vacío que aquella persona había dejado desde que se hacía desvanecido en brazos de la muerte, aquel frío que sentía en su pecho ahora era sustituido por una calidez que cada vez crecía mas y mas. Tomo su mano con suavidad y la llevó hasta sus labios para depositar un beso.

Al fin esa parte muerta de su alma comenzaba a tomar vida.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

* * *

_**Toc toc**_

-Adelante –dijo mientras acariciaba los suaves petalos de las rosas carmesí - ¿porque tardaste tanto?

-Estaba curandole la pata a tu caballo –dijo escuetamente mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-Y bien? –dijo esperando a que el galeno comenzara a revisar al joven tendido en la cama- ¿Qué esperas Goodwill?

Byakuya caminó hasta quedar recargado contra la pared junto a la ventana, mientras el médico auscultaba al joven tendido sobre la cama que yacía inconsciente a causa del golpe de la volcadura.

-Desde hace cuanto nos conocemos- preguntó el galeno de pronto mientras le observaba minuciosamente la cabeza del herido- ¿15, 20 años?

-Algo asi, ¿a que viene esa pregunta ahora?

-A que durante todos esos años, jamás ni una sola vez has permitido que extraños pongan un pie dentro de este lugar –volteó a verlo brevemente- sobre todo si se trata de hombres, sabes muy bien que cualquier hombre que salga de ese lugar los atraerá como moscas

-Te refieres a Media Luna? Me sorprende que un hombre de ciencia como tu haga caso a supercherias baratas

-No soy un hombre supersticioso y lo sabes. Yo solamente creo en las cosas que veo, y soy muy buen observador

-No crees que es demasiado falto de humildad el sacar a relucir tus virtudes con tanto ahinco?

-Tu me preguntaste y yo solo te conteste- dijo

-Claro que si, eres demasiado correcto para hablar sin que te lo pidan –caminó hasta quedar a su lado- ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

-¿Por qué los has traido aquí en primer lugar?

-Estaban heridos, necesitaban ayuda ¿Por qué mas?

-Solamente por eso?

-¿Crees que estoy ocultando mis verdaderas intensiones? –pregunto en tono bajo- ¿Qué podría querer yo de estas personas?

-De los demás no lo sé –contesto sin inmutarse ante la cercania amenazante de su amigo- pero de él –señalo a Renji- el tiempo lo dirá, solo espero que esto no te meta en un lio, sabes muy bien que esos aldeanos nos odian

-¿Cómo sabes que es uno de ellos?

-Te lo dije antes, soy buen observador y se que esos cabellos los he visto merodeando antes por aquí

-Ya terminaste? –pregunto al verlo alejarse del herido- ¿Cómo lo ves?

-No necesita mas de unas semanas para recuperarse, le daré la dieta a Matsumoto y algunas intrucciones a Ikkaku y Yumichika.

-Bien

-Byakuya – se detuvo en la puerta- ten cuidado

* * *

Byakuya estaba sentado en su despecho, en medio de una absoluta obscuridad, podía escuchar el golpeteo de las gotas de lluvia cayendo sobre las rosas del jardín, hacía mucho que había desarrollado un extraordinario oido, a veces había sido una bendición en otras una maldición, justo como en los ultimos días. Cada noche podía escuchar claramente el acompasado ritmo del corazón de Renji, sus pequeños jadeos, su respiración, el movimiento de su cuerpo en la cama y con cada una de estas vibraciones estaba consciente de la excitación que le provocaba. Sabia que komamura tenía razón, era peligroso que Renji estuviera ahí por muchas mas razones de las que aquel pudiera pensar.

Se levanto de la silla y caminó en circulos, ya habían pasado un par de días y pronto tendría que enviarlos de regreso con los suyos, aquello representaba un problema pues para eso debía arriesgarse a enviar a alguno de sus hombres a ser probablemente agredido o la otra opción que era simplemente montarlos en un caballo y dejar que ellos mismos emprendieran el camino a su hogar.

* * *

Temprano en la mañana la mesa estaba servida, Byakuya que apenas había podido pegar un ojo se sentó en la orilla opuesta a donde Rukia estaba sentada.

-Buen día –lo saludo –veo que no pasaste buena noche

-Me dolia un poco la cabeza, ¿y Komamura?

-Salió y no se a donde – agregó rapidamente- Byakuya…

-Dime

-Los aldeanos tienen tres días alojados en nuestra casa, han mejorado visiblemente, Komamura ha hablado conmigo y me ha dicho que a este paso en unos pocos días mas estarán en condiciones para irse de aquí

-Algo de eso escuchado

-Umm, ¿Por qué los trajiste acá?

-¿Te molestan? ¿Preferirias que los hubiese dejado morir en las fauces de los lobos?

-Si –contesto sin ningún tapujo- Creo que fue una decisión muy arriesgada traer a cinco extraños malheridos a nuestra casa

-No te preocupes Rukia, como tu misma has dicho: pronto estarán fuera de esta casa

La chica lo miro con atención. Aunque Byakuya no era muy abierto en su forma de ser jamás había sido tan reservado, y eso era precisamente lo que la tenía con tanta intriga, estaba comenzando a sentirse excluida y eso no le gustaba en absoluto.

…………………

Hacia varias horas que estaba despierto, mas aún sentía un horrible dolor de cabeza, como si alguien tratase de aplastársela a pisotones, trató de sentarse pero el dolor se lo impidió obligándolo a tenderse de nuevo en la cama no sin antes respingar un poco sorprendido al notar su entorno.

Aquel lugar estaba lleno de lujo, observo con gran atención en la que descansaba, la cama de barrotes altos tenía un pabellón color rojo carmesí que parecía derramarse sobre las blancas y satinadas sabanas, aún con la tenue luz que iluminaba la habitación podía vislumbrar la finura de los muebles de cedro y la mullida alfombra color negro. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano logró ponerse de pie movido por una gran curiosidad y deseo de saber que había pasado con sus primos y si permanecían en el mismo lugar que él.

Caminó despacio recorriendo cada rincón de aquella habitación. Viendola con mayor detalle resultaba mucho mas elegante pero igualmente tenebrosa, desde ese angulo cerca de la ventana podía imaginarse a si mismo yaciendo en la cama tal como si hubiese estado en un baño de sangre.

Miro por la ventana y le asustó la terrible obscuridad que había allá afuera, y hubiera jurado ver varios pares de ojos brillando en la lejania dispuesto a devorarlo, rapidamente corrió la cortina y caminó hacía la puerta. Con delicadeza se deslizó fuera de la habitación hasta salir a el enorme pasillo iluminado a penas con algunas lamparas, con cansancio dicidió ir su lado izquierdo por donde tendría que ir de puerta en puerta hasta toparse con los que estaba buscando.

-Veo que ya estas de pie

Renji quedó petrificado, sintió como un frio le recorrio la espalda erizandole la piel, aquella era una voz grave, profunda, varonil. Nerviosa y lentamente dio la vuelta y cuando vio al dueño de aquella voz quedó impactado.

-S..si –tartamudeó – estaba buscando a alguien, yo quiero saber si mis amigos se encuentran aquí, nosotros…mis primos sufrimos un accidente

-Ellos tambien estan aquí –contestó Byakuya- no te preocupes en cuanto se despierten seras el primero en verlos

-Me gustaria verlos ahora- dijo sin poder mirarlo a los ojos- si no es molestia

-Claro que no, pero primero me gustaria que comieras algo. ¿me acompañas?

Renji iba detrás de aquel extraño hombre que lo guiaba a algun lugar que suponia seria la cocina, se sentia confundido, en su vida se había sentido tan turbado delante de alguien, mucho menos de un hombre; aprovechando que aquel iba adelante se dedico a observarlo era mas alto que él, y su cuerpo era mas ancho que el suyo, quedó impactado por lo suave que parecía ser su cabello de un color negro intenso, y aquel rostro impasible poseedor de aquella belleza tan varonil que sintió que se le doblaban las piernas.

_**Cuidado**_

Gritó la voz de aquel hombre tomandolo por los brazos evitando que cayera por la escalera. Renji sintió como un hormigueo recorria su cuerpo entero con el simple contacto de aquellas manos que parecían hechas de acero y seda.

-Tal vez deberias volver a la cama –sugirió Byakuya- aún estas debil

-No, yo estoy bien

-Seguro?

-Seguro

-Entonces sigueme –dijo llevandolo directo al comedor- en seguida vendra Matsumoto –dijo después de sonar la campanilla

-Matsumoto?- preguntó sin entender

-El ama de llaves

-Oh

Renji observo con asombro el salón en el que se encontraba, los techos altos, las paredes como cubiertas con metales preciosos y los muebles que parecían ser muy antiguos y muy valiosos, sin embargo envueltos en aquella obscuridad parcial difícilmente lucirian en todo su esplendor.

-Diga señor –dijo la mujer que apareció un par de minutos después

-Traigale al caballero un plato de sopa y pan

-En seguida señor –contestó la mujer antes de alejarse no sin antes dedicarle una extraña mirada a Renji

-Lamento molestar –se disculpó Renji con el hombre que lo miraba sin ninguna expresión- puedo tomar la sopa en la habitación

-De ninguna manera, Eres mi invitado y comeras en esta lugar

-Disculpe ¿Puedo saber algo?

-Por supuesto

-Donde estoy? –preguntó

Antes de que Byakuya le pudiese contestar Renji escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban en su dirección, aguzó un poco los ojos pues la figura de aquella persona apenas se podía distinguir en medio de la obscuridad.

-Yo se lo diré

Renji ahogo un gemido al escuchar aquello en labios de la que suponía era una mujer que al entrar a la luz descubrió que era tan hermosa y delicada su anfitrión. Renji rapidamente se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia intentando ser cortés.

-Señorita…..

-Esta en la boca del lobo


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

**.**

**.**

-Esta en la boca del lobo

Renji permaneció en silencio mientras la mujer de aspecto lugubre tomaba asiento a su lado sin despegar su mirada de la suya; en ese momento pudo verse a si mismo como a un cordero siendo hipnotizado antes de ser devorado por un depredador y sin lugar a dudas aquella mujer poseía unos ojos hipnotizadores profundos y frios que contrastaban notablemente con el resto de su apariencia frágil. El muchacho parpadeó rompiendo el hechizo. En su vida se había sentido tan incomodo. Ante la cara de confusión del chico Rukia soltó una sonora carcajada

-Lo siento –se disculpó al notar la tensión en la mirada de su hermano que había estado atento a toda la escena anterior- señor….?

-Abarai…Renji Abarai

-Disculpeme señor Abarai, pero es que no entoy acostumbrada a ver forasteros en mi casa y mucho menos sentados a la mesa

-Lo siento señorita, no quiero causarle ninguna molestia. Yo…

-No se disculpe, no lo estoy acusando de nada, simplemente que esto es algo….fuera de lo ordinario

-En efecto raras veces recibimos visitas fuera de nuestro nucleo familiar, sin embargo siempre nos alegramos de poder conocer nuevas personas –intervino Byakuya tomando la servilleta y colocándosela sobre las piernas

Renjí fijó su mirada en la fina servilleta frente a él, aquel simple pedazo de tela debía valer una fortuna, la deslizó por su regazo imitando a sus anfitriones y tomó una cucharada de la humeante sopa que momentos antes el ama de llaves había puesto frente a él. Nervioso caviló sobre preguntar por segunda vez donde se encontraba pero se abstuvo, supuso que mas tarde tendría tiempo de despejar todas sus dudas.

-Y digame señor Abarai -habló la mujer que delicadamente cortaba un pedazo de pan- ¿son esas otras personas familia suya?

-Si, primos lejanos

-Eso pensé cuando los vi, tienen cierto aire familiar

-Disculpa a mi hermana, es demasiado curiosa y demasiado mimada como para contenerse de preguntar cuanto le place. Querida que te parece si la charla la dejamos para la sobremesa ¿te parece?

-Por supuesto –contestó ante la sutil advertencia de que cerrara la boca- ¿Qué tal la sopa?

-Deliciosa

**...**

Habían terminado de comer en un silencio casi total que fue apenas roto por el golpeteo de las cucharas contra la loza de los tazones, Renjí observó como disimuladamente varios pares de ojos lo observaban en lo que parecía ser el pasillo que conducía a la cocina -pues por ese camino se había retirado el ama de llaves con los trastos sucios- un escalofrio le recorrió la espina, no estaba seguro de ser bien recibido en aquel lugar o al menos no por todos, estaba a punto de agradecer por la comida pero fue interrumpido por la voz de Byakuya.

-En unos minutos mas Matsumoto nos traerá té a la sala ¿vamos? –declaró mientras observaba a Rukia moverse ansiosa como queriendo continuar el interrogatorio – Asi que son todos parientes, ¿viven todos en el mismo pueblo? -preguntó una vez que los tres estaban cómodamente sentados frente a la chimenea.

-No, mis primos vienen de visita, a decir verdad es la primera vez que visitan Medialuna

Una media sonrisa apareció en la boca de Rukia dándole un aspecto bastante tétrico mientras sus enormes ojos azules se posaban en los de la criada que justo en ese momento llegaba con la bandeja del té. Renji guardo silencio no estaba seguro si había metido la pata aunque parecía que si, por la mirada fría en los ojos del ama de llaves mientras servía una humeante taza de té que temía se derramara sobre su persona de un momento a otro si la mujer no retiraba la tetera pronto.

-Matsumoto creo que es suficiente –dijo Byakuya atrayendo su atención- puedes retirarte nosotros nos haremos cargo

-Es usted oriundo de Medialuna? -dijo Rukia una vez que la mujer se perdió en la obscuridad de la cocina- ¡Vaya quien diría que llegaría el día en que un habitante de ese lugar pondría un pie en estas tierras sin que formara parte de una turba enardecida

-Disculpeme no la entiendo

-Ah, ya recuerdo hace un rato usted quería saber donde estaba –volteó a ver a Byakuya que permanecia impasible – es raro que no lo sepa aún, considerando que solamente existen dos poblados que atraviesan ese bosque

Renji guardó silencio pues aquello era cierto, salvo Medialuna y el fuerte de los lobos no había otro pueblo cerca. En su interior sintió una oleada de adrenalina, siempre había sentido curiosidad por conocer a los moradores de aquel misterioso lugar, había decidido no creer en todo lo que decían sus vecinos e incluso su familia sobre ese sitio, sobre todo si tomaba en cuenta de que se referían a sus habitantes como "criaturas" en lugar de personas.

-Espero que no te moleste que los hayamos traido a nuestra casa pero como comprenderas para nosotros es demasiado riesgoso acercarnos a Medialuna sin que ocurra una tragedia

-No, claro que no, al contrario les agradezco todo lo que han hecho por nosotros –dijo dirigiéndose al hombre frente a él- han sido muy amables pero me temo que ya les hemos causado demasiadas molestias

-En absoluto, ha sido bastante interesante su permanencia en esta casa, en cierta manera ha avivado….

-Nuestra curiosidad –interrumpió Rukia- creo que no hablo solo por mi cuando digo que la probabilidad de que un morador de aquellas tierras estuviera sentado en nuestra mesa de forma tan civilizada era de una en un millón.

-Ah, cuando Ikkaku me avisó que uno de mis pacientes había despertado esperaba encontrarlo en su habitación aún convalenciente pero tal parece que esta del todo restablecido

-Renji este es Komamura Goodwill nuestro medico –dijo Byakuya refiriéndose al hombre que entraba en la habitación a espaldas del muchacho

-Muchas gracias doctor Goodwill espero…..-el chico hizo una pausa antes de continuar un poco sorprendido por la apariencia del galeno que lo miraba con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro cosa que lo hacía ver aún mas amenazador- haber sido un buen paciente

-No se preocupe fue uno excelente, eso es lo bueno de permanecer inconsciente mientras nosotros nos dedicamos a desentrañar los misterios del cuerpo humano

-Siempre es agradable permanecer en la ignorancia mientras otros tratan de arreglar el desastre, sobre todo si se trata de introducirnos espantosos objetos dentro del cuerpo- secundó Rukia observando a Renji palidecer aún mas

-Pero afortunadamente ese no fue el caso, solo fue una concusión así que no hubo ningún procedimiento invasivo asi que quite esa cara caballero – concluyó Komamura tranquilizando a Renji que ya mas tranquilo iba por su segunda taza de té – mas tarde iré a ver a los demás ¿le gustaría acompañarme?

-Por supuesto

El joven medico endulzó su taza de té mientras trataba de descifrar la mirada que Rukia le dirigía al muchacho aquella mezcla de curiosidad y desprecio debía ser la razón por la que durante todo el tiempo que había estado en aquel salón con ellos Byakuya discretamente había estado pisando el vestido de la muchacha que a su vez solo le había dirigido una mirada de imperceptible rabia por el rabillo del ojo. Komamura no pudo evitar sonreir. Estaba seguro de que lo que fuera que viniera seria divertido de ver.


End file.
